1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) and, more specifically, the present invention relates to a MEMS switch module including a vertical via.
2. Background Information
Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) devices have a wide variety of applications and are prevalent in commercial products. One type of MEMS device is a MEMS RF switch module. A typical MEMS RF switch module contains one or more MEMS switches arranged in an RF switch array. MEMS RF switch modules are ideal for wireless devices because of their low power characteristics and ability to operate in radio frequency ranges. MEMS RF switch modules are often found in cell phones, wireless computer networks, communication systems, and radar systems. In wireless devices, MEMS RF switch modules can be used as antenna switches, mode switches, and transmit/receive switches.
Typically, MEMS devices, such as MEMS RF switch modules, use electrical feed-throughs that emerge horizontally from the edges of the module. These horizontal feed-throughs allow electrical signals to enter and exit the module. However, horizontal feed-throughs increase the footprint size of the MEMS module. Additionally, routing signals horizontally often results in crossing signal lines. Also, horizontal feed-throughs affect electrical performance, such as insertion loss, because of the length of the signal paths.